Torchwood Four: Anwen's Visit
by queenfluffernutter
Summary: An unexpected delivery to Torchwood Four.


**Author's notes:** I don't Own Torchwoods 1-3, but I do own the characters that inhabit this AU Torchwood Four - Torchwood San Antonio. Hey - it's just as likely as anywhere else - weird crap happens here all the time! Enjoy.**  
**

Anwen stepped into the room and looked around in wonder. This Torchwood was so unlike the one she had left behind in Cardiff. For starters, it was in a high-rise, much like she had heard Torchwood One was. Not to mention the people. Presently, there was a girl with blue hair bent over an exam table looking at something that Anwen could not make out. She could, however, see the red ruffled panties the girl was wearing. She cleared her throat.

Hearing her, she sprang around, "I wasn't…oh, you aren't Andi – please don't tell her?"

The girl put her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth, causing her ponytails to swing in a very amusing manner.

"Sure," Anwen patted the pack in front of her as whatever was in it started to move. "Is your boss here?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably in front of her. "Uh, Myles is down at the vending machines. He should be back soon." _How does she know about us? What does she think goes on here?_

"Is there somewhere I can wait for him? Anna is starting to wake up and I'll need to feed her soon."

"Anna?" The blue-haired female in front of her was certainly intrigued, given what she knew of her boss.

"Yeah," she rubbed the bundle on her front again. "Oh no! It's not like that!" Anwen blushed a little as she realized what the other woman thought.

She pulled back the blanket covering the bundle to reveal a lacy bonnet. "_This_," she indicated the carrier, "is Anna."

The blue-haired girl peered carefully over, not expecting what she saw. There was something in there that could only be described as, well, alien. The baby - and this was a loose interpretation of the word – had rough brown skin and teeth, that, while rounded, were still quite impressive, that it gnashed, even as it slept, "What is it?"

"Anna's a weevil." Anwen was matter-of-fact.

"A what?" The girl recoiled a little when it yawned.

"A weevil. You've never really seen one? I thought Uncle Jack said he sent you guys warning…" Anwen's voice was lost as Andi came fluttering in.

"I am _never_ going to that Starbucks again! They couldn't get your Hazelnut Latte right for at least three tries! Oh, who do we have here?"

"I'm looking for Myles," the woman unknown to Andi answered, covering the creature out of habit and instinct.

"I see," Andi raised an eyebrow as she handed the coffee to its owner. "Is this his handiwork then?"

"It sure looks like him," Blue-hair giggled.

"You're horrible," Anwen exclaimed, and Andi noticed the slightest of accents.

"I'm guessing that there was an entire conversation before I got here?" She looked from one to the other.

"You're friend, uh," Anwen motioned, "told me that Myles would be back shortly."

"Oh, Katie?" She turned to her sharply. "What did you tell her?"

Katie held up her hands defensively. "Why do you think I would say anything?"

Andi gave her and exasperated look before turning back to Anwen,

"No, no," the new woman defended her. "She didn't say anything."

"See?" Katie tried her best puppy-dog eyes on the medic.

Andi shook her head. "Pardon me for asking – but who are you?" She realized she had not gotten the other woman's name.

"Oh! How rude! I thought you knew I was coming, really I did. Uncle Jack _swore_ he sent an email…" Anwen rummaged in her bag as she spoke, looking for something.

"_Uncle_ Jack?" Andi lost her composure momentarily. She sipped her coffee to cover. "Jack is your uncle?"

Anwen laughed and produced her badge. "That's what he insists I call him. Quite the kidder, he is." She dropped her arms to her sides. "Are you sure you didn't get the message?"

"He most likely did send one. I can't imagine Jack not letting us know." _Jack – sounds weird to talk about him with someone who sees him a lot. _"Katie, do you think you could go find Myles? We have let – Anwen, right? – wait long enough."

Katie gave a limp salute and marched out of the room. They watched her leave before turning back to one another.

"You have to take her as she is," Andi tried offering an explanation. "Do you want to sit? That looks heavy."

"Oh, thank you!" Anwen all but sighed her answer. "Are you Andrea?"

Andi nodded, taking her bag from her and leading her to the conference room.

"Then, this – " she patted what looked to be an infant to Andi, "is for you."

Now she was intrigued. Why would Torchwood Three be sending them a baby? Unless – "I'm sorry – I don't think I understand."

"You will. Uncle Jack said you'd be confused." Anwen withdrew the bundle carefully and handed it over.

Andi took it and, cradling it, unwrapped the blanket to peer inside. And almost dropped what she was holding as she stifled a scream.

Anwen could not resist laughing, but hid behind her hand. "Yeah. Guess I should have warned ya."

Andi held the baby at arms length. "What, in Heaven's name, is this?"

"A Weevil."

"A what?" Andi looked at her quizzically.

Anwen busied herself with taking off the baby carrier. It felt good to finally get the weight off of her chest.

"A weevil. Here, I'll show you." She left Andi holding the creature as she crossed to the bay where Mikie's computers were. Deftly, she punched a few code words in to unlock files from Torchwood Three. "Don't tell Uncle Jack – he doesn't know that I know the codes. Toshiko taught them to me in case of an emergency."

Soon, they were watching the surveillance cameras trained on the holding cells. The two of them watched as an adult version of the thing Andi was holding paced the cell. "That's Janet." Anwen explained. "They found her and Anna together in an old warehouse. Janet was far enough from her that they could tell she was not Anna's mother, but was still watching over her."

Andi visibly shuddered. "Eww."

Anwen shut the computers back down and turned to Andi. "So, are you going to keep it for us? Uncle Jack thinks it's a good idea."

"Anwen?" Andi looked for somewhere to put the creature down before settling on the cat bed that the office Mascot Jezabel steadfastly refused to use.

"Yeah?" She flipped her hair off her shoulders and pulled it into a ponytail.

"Can you _please_ quit calling him Uncle Jack? It's kinda creepy."

"Okay. No problem."

"Great. How long are you in town?" Andi went to the table Katie had been standing over when Anwen had shown up.

"A few days – I was hoping to see what it was like here." Anwen leaned on a nearby desk.

"I can show you around later. Or have Lucas or Mikie do it. You don't want Myles doing it, trust me."

As if on cue, Myles Hastings came in, followed by Katie. "This had better be good, honey. I was finally getting somewhere with that broad on the third floor…"

Andi rolled her eyes. "This is Anwen. She brought us something from Torchwood Three."

"Pleasure to meet you." He cracked his trademark smile at her as he kissed her hand.

"Watch it," Andi warned.

"I was just saying hello!" He insisted, looking back at her.

Andi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.


End file.
